


I'm Glad You Finally Told Me

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, F/F, Ino Is A Good Friend, M/M, Sakura is kind of a perv, kind of quiet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sakura finally decides to tell Ino about her relationship with Hinata.





	I'm Glad You Finally Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with titles. If I can come up with a better title I'll probably change it.

Sakura pressed Hinata against the tree on the training ground, kissing her kiss swollen lips thoroughly before trailing butterfly kisses across the other girl’s jawline. The Hyuuga gasped quietly when Sakura reached that sensitive spot behind her earlobe and grazed it with her teeth lightly. Hinata squirmed and gripped her girlfriend’s shoulder as her breathing quickened; she weakly tried to push her away, not really wanting to but knowing that if she didn’t that she would end up naked on the ground. Wouldn’t be the first time, but she really didn’t want to get caught naked outside.

“Sa-Sakura,” Hinata whimpered when she felt the girl’s knee between her legs and pressing against her, “you’re going to be late for your lunch with Ino.”

The other girl groaned, tightening her hold on her girlfriend’s waist. She laid her head on the dark haired girl’s shoulder. “Can I just stay here and tell her that something came up?”

Hinata stroked Sakura’s shoulders with her thumbs. “You promised her, Sakura. You need to talk to her.”

“I know, I’m just a little worried,” Sakura mumbled.

Hinata smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close. “Everything will be fine, I know it will.”

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Sakura pulled away. Sakura gave Hinata a peck on the lips. “Guess I better go then. Dinner tonight? Seven at the usual place?”

“Yes, of course.”

Sakura waggled her brows. “Dessert after?”

Hinata giggled and blushed. “Kakashi-san has ruined you.”

Sakura laughed, kissed her again one last time, then left to go meet her friend.

It wasn’t until she was walking down the street to the Yamanaka flower shop that her nerves began to get to her again. She would’ve liked to post-pone this talk a while longer, but it needed to happen. With the Akatsuki looming over Konoha’s head and a possible war treading towards their doorsteps she didn’t want anything between her and her best friend. And with Ino wondering what was up with Sakura for the past few months, probably longer even, it was starting to frustrate the blonde not knowing anything. The little gossipmonger.

Plus, Sakura was a terrible liar and she’s pretty sure that everybody that knew, especially Ino and her team, could read her like a book.

The Yamanaka flower shop came into view and she saw her friend watering the flowers from the window. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, and walked her way to and into the shop.

Ino looked up at the sound of the shop bell above the door. “Sakura! I thought for sure you weren’t going to show.” She set her watering jug down.

 _It was definitely a thought_. “Ready for lunch? I’m starving.”

The blonde took off her apron and set it behind the counter, letting her mom know that she was having her lunch. When that was done she was ready to go. They went to a little tea shop down the road, making small talk for the most part until they made it there. It was nice to be around her best friend, well, female best friend. Her actual best friend was Naruto. It was still nice though considering it’s been a while since the two of them got to hang out with each other.

They ordered and once the two of them were seated Ino attacked.

“So, who’s the boy?” she asked, chin set on laced fingers and eyes gleaming mischievously.

Sakura blinked at her, feigning ignorance. “Wh-What are you talking about? Who said anything about a boy?”

Ino smirked. “Well, obviously, something’s up. You’re so happy you’re practically glowing AND I know I saw you with a hickey the other day.”

Sakura blushed and looked at her drink. She couldn’t resist a smile as she thought about the other day. It was one of those days where Hinata’s confidence was spontaneous and her shyness took a backseat to her desire. A lot of the time it was Sakura that initiated things, but lately Hinata’s gotten more confident and comfortable with her own desires to act on them every now and then. It made her heart swell with pride to see her girlfriend come into herself.

Good thing Hinata didn’t know about Ino seeing it, she’d die of embarrassment. And she was pretty sure that the girl didn’t mean to leave her mark on her.

Though, she won’t lie, she would not complain if she did it on purpose. She did it, just placed them in…well, more hidden places.

And she really needed to stop procrastinating.

Gathering her inner strength she took a sip of her drink then said, “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Ino perked up. “Ooh, there is a boy!”

“Sort of…” _Great, being evasive is still procrastinating, Sakura_.

“Well tell me about him! Who is he?” Her eyes lit up. “It’s Sasuke, isn’t it?” Then she made a face. “Or is it Sai?” Then she was thoughtful again. “Actually, it would more and likely be Naruto. So, Naruto or Sasuke? Which one is it?”

Her green eyes widened a little and she leaned back in her seat. Apparently, it seemed that most would assume it would be someone from her team. Not too surprising really since she spent the majority of her time with them when she wasn’t with Hinata.

Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are together and she was pretty sure that Sai had a thing for Ino. The three also knew about her relationship, along with Kakashi and Yamato. She was even pretty sure that Hinata’s teammates knew if only because they probably caught her scent on the heiress, but she didn’t have any definite proof of that.

“Neither?”

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes. “Well then, who is it then?”

This was it. Sakura took a deep breath, looked her friend in the eyes, and said, “Hinata.”

The other girl blinked owlishly and it was quiet between them. The medic-nin took the moment to start eating at her food, watching her friend’s reaction from the periphery of her vision. Ino’s face went through several expressions. Shock, confusion, contemplative, thoughtful. Sakura resisted the urge to fidget and took another sip of her drink.

The wait made her anxious and when Ino finally broke the silence she was relieved.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ino asked with a frown.

Sakura bit her lip. “I…wasn’t sure how you would take it.”

Ino grabbed her hand. “Sakura, you’re my friend. I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, we’re shinobi. Same-sex relationships aren’t a problem with us, we have to take happiness where we can get it because we never know what’s going to happen.”

“I know. But, Ino, it’s not just that. Hinata is heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She’s expected to marry and have an heir. Their clan is traditional on those matters.”

“Who else knows about you two?”

“My team, Kakashi, and Yamato. Kiba and Shino might know, but I don’t know for certain. We’re trying to keep it quiet so her clan doesn’t find out.”

“You could have told me you were interested in girls, too. Not just your relationship.”

Sakura squeezed her hand. “It took me a while to realize it and when I did I wasn’t exactly comfortable with it. I always thought I was straight, but after having Hinata over one night for a sleepover it just kind of clicked, ‘ _I want this girl to be mine_ ’ was what I thought.”

“Your teammates helped you through it?”

That got a laugh out of Sakura. “Yeah, though it was mostly Naruto and Kakashi. Sai was a complete disaster and Sasuke hadn’t been brought back yet. Yamato tried too.”

Ino smiled. “I’m glad they helped.” She flicked her forehead and glared. “Next time tell me, so I can be there for you, too. You’re my best friend and I’m here if you need me. I may like to gossip, but your secrets are always safe with me if they’re important to you.”

Sakura rubbed at her forehead with a frown, but smiled when Ino spoke. “Thanks, Ino.”

“No problem!” She smiled sweetly. “So, how long has this been going on?”

The medic grinned, eyes brightening. “Almost eight months, actually.”

Ino twirled her straw. “And things are going well? Not like anything with Hinata could go wrong, she’s too sweet a person. Except clan things, of course.”

“That’s true. Her shyness can be frustrating, but she’s getting better at getting past it and when she does it’s actually kind of great.”

Her friend laughed. “Oh my god, Sakura! You’re getting as bad as your sensei! Stop taking his books!”

Sakura blushed, embarrassed. “That’s not-Okay, that’s exactly what I meant!” Ino laughed. “Oh my god, Ino, stop.”

“It’s okay, Sakura. It’s only natural for you to want your girlfriend. Of course you’re going to want to have a little fun,” she teased. “From what I’ve heard from the boys you’ve got a lot to play with.”

“At least I’m not staring at Sai and denying it,” Sakura countered.

“I am not! What makes you think that?!”

“The way you stare at his abs like you want to lick them tell me differently.”

The blonde blushed and huffed. “Forehead girl.”

“Ino-pig.”

 

*

 

“How did it go with Ino?”

“A lot better than I thought. We spent the rest of the day shopping and catching up.”

“Hmm.”

“Get that look off your face.”

“But I told you so.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.”

“So…my dessert?”

“Sakura!”


End file.
